


Special Ramen

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Lamp - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, calm, in every chapter, like lots of food, tw food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Through secret snacks, late night tea, and cooking adventures, Roman, Logan, and Patton all discover the love they have for Anxiety.Set before/takes place of Accepting Anxiety kinda?? Canon compliant up until the Excepting/Accepting Anxiety videos.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is not my first time writing for this fandom, but is my first time posting on AO3, so please bear with me! I basically wrote a LAMP fic I wanted to see in the fandom and couldn't find, and thought maybe someone else would want it too. So, here you go! Please let me know if there are any tags that should be added.

Surprisingly, Patton was not the first to fall. Of course, Patton himself didn’t know that. All Patton knew, or thought he knew, was that he was alone in the ‘I love Anxiety Sanders’ club. Truly alone, because at the time, Anxiety Sanders had a very hard time loving himself. That’s not the focus here, though. The focus here is that Patton was, in fact, not the first to fall for the charming sarcasm and quips of one Anxiety Sanders. 

Surprisingly, or perhaps unsurprisingly depending on how religiously you subscribe to middle school crushing stereotypes, Princey fell first. Yes, Roman was very quickly head over heels for one Anxiety Sanders. The quips, the sarcasm, the nicknames, all of it. Of course, finding out the other also watched and analyzed Disney movies had just been the cherry on top, the final push, the straw to break the camel’s back. Roman fell, and he fell hard. Though he loved a good hero/villain romance, he never realized how hard it would be if the other didn’t love you back, so Roman redoubled his efforts to push Anxiety out of their group. His crush was much easier to manage if the object of his affection was never present. Out of sight, out of mind. 

Logan hadn’t realized he’d fallen until he’d hit the ground, and boy did it hit him hard. It was their debate, when Anxiety tried to appeal to reason, however languidly. A small fond smile had graced his features, one he was quick to wipe away. Still, that didn’t change that Logic had fallen to the whims of Anxiety Sanders. Logan approached it much like Roman: if Anxiety isn’t there, then neither are his feelings. Of course, this wasn’t a blanket rule, and more often than not it was broken, but the few times it worked as a stopgap for Logan’s illogical feelings were moments he clung to. He didn’t want to handle the hurt of rejection, so he didn’t handle the feeling at all. 

Now, what of Anxiety Sanders? What did he have to say in regards to the other sides? Did he have anything to say at all? 

Well, as long as they left him the fuck alone, no he did not. The issue came from interaction. 

He wanted to love them, to care about them, to protect them so so badly. He was the self preservation of Thomas, so of course he wanted Thomas’s other aspects of himself to be safe! It just made sense! Logan would’ve been proud of that deductive reasoning. 

What didn’t make sense was the desire to hold them close, or be held close by them. To sit and talk over dinner and not have any conversation be forced, to have sickeningly sweet and cliché domestic moments with them. All four of them, together. 

Logan would not be proud of those irrational, emotionally charged thoughts. That thought left a sour taste in Anxiety’s mouth and an empty feeling in his stomach. 

He knew it was stupid, unrealistic, downright crazy. Yet some small part of him still hoped that the other sides felt the same. He hoped they could see themselves loving one another, and more importantly him. 

Yes, he knew it was stupid, unrealistic, and crazy, but he hoped. He hoped beyond hope that the three others could and would love him. 

Really though, who was he kidding? Because he knew it was stupid, unrealistic and crazy, he knew it just wouldn’t happen. 

Which is why the events of the next few weeks surprised everyone. Everyone. Logic, Anxiety, Morality, and Princey. 

Everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The first surprise came from Roman. Both sides had exited their rooms at the same time. Anxiety was more than ready to head back into his room for a few minutes while the creative side made his way to the commons. He didn’t want a confrontation, didn’t want to fight or call names, he just wanted to go get himself some microwaveable ramen and scamper back to his room. 

He wasn’t given the chance to do much more than turn away when his name was called. 

“Anxiety!” Roman sung. 

Anxiety sighed, but tensed. “Look, Princey, I don’t want to do any name calling or arguing today. I just want some ramen.” 

Roman stood there, hip popped as he thought. 

“Very well! I shall accompany you to the kitchen!” The prince exclaimed, offering his arm for Anxiety to hook on to. 

Anxiety raised an eyebrow at him. When it became clear that the prince was in fact serious, he rolled his eyes and hunkered down into his hoodie, silently declining the prince’s offered arm. 

Roman frowned a bit. He knew it would be too much to hope that Anxiety would immediately take to him, would not be suspicious of his change of heart, but I mean c’mon! He was the fanciful side! He had hopes and dreams, and wooing their little stormcloud was at the top of the list! 

The two reached the kitchen, and Roman immediately put some water on to boil. 

“Um, I was just gonna microwave it. That way I’ll be in your way less, or something…” Anxiety admitted. 

Roman hummed in acknowledgment but didn’t put the pot away. When the water was boiling, he put in two ramen blocks instead of just one. 

“Woah, Princey! I’m not gonna be able to eat all that! I mean, I’m flattered, and kinda confused, that you’re doing this, but I am literally skin and bone, I do not have enough room in my tiny stomach for one ramen block, let alone two.” Anxiety called in distress. 

Roman laughed. “I thought I’d be joining you! Y’know, you’re not the only one who eats ramen in this house.” Roman smirked, but it fell quickly. 

“Don’t tell Patton. He’ll hate that I chose ramen over a healthy balanced lunch. Logan too. That whole food pyramid thing.” Roman waved a hand dismissively at the food pyramid. 

Anxiety let out a huff of a laugh. “Long as you keep your trap shut I’ll do the same to mine.” He bargained. 

Roman nodded. It seemed like a fair agreement. 

Anxiety grabbed two giant mug-like bowls and Roman served the noodles. They ate their meals in relative silence, slightly uncomfortable, but remarkably calmer than it had been in the past. The two ended up sitting on their phones together in silence that was almost companionable. 

Roman saw that he wasn’t going to get any further, not today at least. He rose to collect their bowls, offering a nod of both acknowledgement and thanks to Anxiety before he headed toward the door. 

“Hey Princey!” Anxiety called. 

Roman turned back with a puzzled look.

“Thanks,” Anxiety mumbled. “That was… not unbearable.” 

Roman smiled. “Of course, we’ll have to indulge in secret ramen again sometime.” His voice was less regal and boisterous; more calming and sincere, as well as slightly conspiratorial. 

Anxiety ducked his head to hide his blush. 

“Sure. Whatever.” He replied, but couldn’t hide the smile in his voice. Maybe this was good. Maybe things between him and Roman we’re finally getting better. Maybe their nicknames and bouts of banter could now be in fondness and no longer contempt. 

Anxiety smiled slightly wider, blushed slightly deeper at the prospect. 

Roman, of course, didn’t see any of this. The noncommittal affirmation and hint of joy in the other side’s voice was enough to put some pep in his step and inspiration in his head as he strolled toward the commons to demand a Disney marathon. 

He’d try again tomorrow. And the next day. And then the day after that, and even more days if that’s what it took. Their storm cloud needed to know none of it was out of hatred, it was never in hatred, just misunderstanding. He’d see to it, he vowed. He’d see to it. 

Anxiety covered his smile and let out a shaky sigh once Roman had left. He’d really enjoyed that, oddly enough. It almost seemed like they could be… friends. 

Anxiety felt giddy at the prospect. He swallowed an excited little squeal and settled for pumping his fists in excitement. This secret lunch of ramen, it wasn’t much. But it was a start.  
——————

The next surprise came from Logan. 

Or rather, came to Logan. 

The logical side simply couldn’t sleep. Years of following a regimented sleep schedule did nothing to protect him from the occasional bout of insomnia. Tonight’s episode brought to you by: holy fuck I have a crush: Anxiety edition! (Logan had already survived the Patton and Roman editions, the three of them were quite happy, thank you very much.) 

Logan sighed and flopped onto his stomach. He sighed again, a hint of dramatics in his actions now. 

After attempting to sleep for another ten or so minutes, Logan finally let out another sigh, this one longer and far more genuine. The logical side got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. 

Logan grabbed his favorite mug, one with galaxy puns on it that he hid in the back of the cupboard and never used when Patton was around. He poured water in the kettle and waited for it to heat up. Patton had gotten him an electric kettle for Christmas and he loves the thing. 

Logan was sorting through his many varieties of tea, trying to decide which would be the best cure for insomnia, when the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. He turned to face the entrance to the kitchen. 

Standing there, frozen like a deer caught in headlights, was Anxiety. Logan pursed his lips. The occasional bout of insomnia for him was fine. However, it seemed this was routine for Anxiety, and that simply wouldn’t do. 

Logan grabbed two bags of earl grey lavender tea and another mug, motioning for Anxiety to sit. 

Anxiety did so cautiously, not quite relaxing into the seat. He needed to be able to bolt if it turns out Logan had more sinister intentions than simply sharing a cup of tea with him. 

Anxiety shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. Logan looked tired. Attempting much more than a smartly worded insult in his state would be near impossible. 

The kettle beeped and Anxiety jumped, falling out of his chair. Logan let out a small, fond laugh, hiding his smile. He didn’t want Anxiety to think he found his pain funny. 

Logan poured their tea and set it to steep. He then went over to Anxiety, who was still on the floor. 

“Are you alright?” He asked, his voice heavy with sleep. He offered a hand to Anxiety, who took it gratefully. Logan pulled him back up to his feet. 

Anxiety nodded. “Yeah, um, just- noise.” He shrugged. 

Logan nodded. “Got it.” He yawned. 

Anxiety’s lips quirked into what could’ve been a smile. Logan’s big words seemed to have been put away for the night. 

The sight of Anxiety’s shy attempts at a smile made Logan melt inside. Ugh. Feelings. Though not unpleasant, they were quite confusing. He looked around for something, anything else to focus on. 

Finally, Logan glances at the oven clock, and deciding it had been long enough he grabbed their mugs. Handing Anxiety his, Logan sat across the table from the other side. 

Anxiety took a sip and made a surprised face. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

Logan smiled. “Lavender. Supposedly the aroma helps with sleep. While I’m skeptical regarding the legitimacy of aromatherapy, at this point I am, quite frankly, desperate.” 

Anxiety let out a small snort of a laugh. “Well, cheers, Specs. To skepticism.” 

Logan finally let himself smile. “To skepticism, indeed.”  
——————

Finally, it was Patton’s turn for a surprise. 

Logan and Roman had been brainstorming for the better part of the afternoon. That left Patton and Anxiety alone in the mindscape. Patton had commandeered the kitchen, while Anxiety had stayed sequestered in his room. 

Now, Patton is no idiot. He knew the other two were pining after Anxiety just as badly as he was. It was nice to know that his two boyfriends shared his affections toward their emo counterpart, but at the same time, it felt weird not ever mentioning it to them. Like it was just an… understood thing. 

Patton wanted a chance for the four of them to interact in a low-pressure situation. One where Anxiety would be comfortable, maybe even an environment he had helped to create. Maybe that way he’d feel more in control and more willing to participate. 

Patton had the perfect idea. 

“Anxiety! Kiddo!” Patton called sweetly as he knocked on the aforementioned side’s door. 

Anxiety opened the door ever so slightly, peering out at Patton with just his right eye. He looked wary, apprehensive in a way. 

“Hey kiddo! The other two are busy brainstorming video ideas, so I was wondering if you’d like to help me prepare dinner for them!” Patton asked excitedly, but not too excitedly because he didn’t want Anxiety to get too, well, anxious. 

Anxiety was about to decline. He really was. But the hope that sparkled in Patton’s eyes, the obvious barely contained excitement… just, how could he? 

“Um, sure thing, Pat.” Anxiety replied, stepping out from his room. 

Patton squealed in excitement. “Oh, this is going to be so much fun!” He exclaimed. 

Patton had strategically left out the part about how Anxiety would also be eating with them. If he knew his boyfriends, and he did, they would insist Anxiety stay and eat with them. They would say it was because he helped prepare it, but really they would just want to sit with him. He might not talk, and that would be okay, because at least he’d be there. 

“So… what’s on the menu?” Anxiety asked awkwardly. 

“I was thinking pasta! It’s pretty easy, everyone likes it, and meatballs are fun to make. We can also have some garlic bread, and maybe asparagus. Y’know, asparagus is my favorite vegetable. There are just so many ways to cook it, and it always tastes good!” Patton rambled excitedly. 

Anxiety let out a fond huff. “That’s just because you always do a good job cooking it, Pat.” He countered. 

Patton beamed. “Great, so we know it’ll taste good then!” 

The two set to work. Patton took charge, instructing Anxiety on how to season the asparagus, what to set the oven to, and showing him how to properly form meatballs. Anxiety took Patton’s directions well, but also kept a close eye on everything, making sure the sauce didn’t burn, the pasta didn’t boil over, the garlic bread came out at the right time, and the asparagus was cooked evenly. 

Patton beamed when they finally set out the finished product. 

“Great job kiddo! Thanks for your help!” He exclaimed. 

Anxiety blushed. “Uh, no problem Pat. It was fun.” He mumbled, a small smile gracing his features. 

“Padre! Something smells divine!” Roman called from the staircase. This was soon followed by two sets of steps coming down the stairs; one loud and boisterous, the other practiced and even. 

“Thanks kiddo! Anxiety helped me make it!” Patton replied. 

At this, Anxiety tensed. He was worried about how the others would react. Sure, he and Roman had shared secret ramen, and he and Logan late night tea, but this was a full on meal, with the table set and glasses poured and plates garnished. This was a lot more significant, a lot more intimate than just two sides sitting in mutual silence, enjoying something separate yet together. What if they thought him helping to prepare it ruined it? What if he had soiled Patton’s perfect cooking? His perfect asparagus? 

Roman raises an eyebrow. “Really? You got him out of his hidey-hole?” He asked jokingly. 

Patton nodded happily, lightly hugging Anxiety’s shoulders. Anxiety shuddered ever so slightly, but not in discomfort. 

“Mm-hm!” Patton exclaimed. 

“Well, if he helped prepare it, then he must join us. It wouldn’t be right to enjoy it otherwise.” Logan replied. 

At this, Anxiety nearly panicked. “No no, that’s okay. There’s only three spots at the table anyway, right? I don't want to be the reason you all have to rearrange.” He assured them. 

Patton looked back at the table, counting the chairs. “I’m pretty sure I set four places, kiddo. I always do. Just in case, y’know?” Patton said, giving Anxiety a soft smile. 

Anxiety nearly choked on all the emotions soaring through his head. There’s a spot at the table for him! Patton always set him a spot! He could eat with them, he wouldn’t be a burden! 

Anxiety swallowed thickly. 

“Ah, yeah, um, okay. That, that’d actually be really nice, then. Yeah, I’d like to eat with you guys.” 

Patton beamed, Logan allowed himself a satisfied smirk, and Roman cheered. 

“Huzzah!” He cried, and bounded toward the table. Taking out his sword, he stuck it into one of the chairs. 

“This is my spot! Now I’m gonna get my food first!” Roman announced. 

Patton laughed at Roman’s antics and Logan sighed, exasperated yet fond. 

Anxiety smiled and followed the three of them to the kitchen to grab a plate. He allowed himself this one night to dream, to hope, and to, for the first time ever, maybe start to believe.  
——————

Anxiety couldn’t recall when he’d last felt so hopeful. He thought, originally that perhaps the other sides are just being polite, hanging out with him when they have nothing better to do. 

The dinner began to push his thoughts in the other direction. Maybe they really did enjoy hanging out with him. Maybe they meant it when they invited him to watch movies. Maybe he was welcome in planning and brainstorming sessions. 

Maybe there had been a fourth spot at the table all along. 

With this small bit of hope, this taste of his dream, Anxiety flourished. Slowly, ever so slowly, he began to reach out, to return the favors of the others, and to really appreciate how far they had come, all in the course of a few weeks. 

And slowly, ever so slowly, Anxiety began to be accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please teach me AO3 formatting. 
> 
> Feedback and comments are appreciated! <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for such positive feedback! I'm glad my writing makes others so happy.

Roman was roused unceremoniously from his sleep by a loud, frankly obnoxious banging on his door. 

Roman groaned. “Uuugh, I’m up, I’m up, gimme a minute.” 

Roman clapped twice, and his lights came on to a low brightness. He grabbed his fluffy red robe and slid on his matching slippers, combing a hand through his hair before answering his door. 

“Wha- Anxiety?” Roman asked in his sleepy stupor. He certainly didn’t think the anxious side was comfortable enough with him to come to him in the middle of the night. Maybe their impromptu lunch a few days back and dinner the night before had left a bigger impression than he’d realized. 

“I- uhm- ramen.” Anxiety stumbled over his words, finally looking up at Roman, helplessly pointing toward the kitchen. 

Something you ought to know about Roman: it takes him a hot second to wake up after getting out of bed. Roman was still half asleep. However, this was not something that Anxiety knew, so while Roman was still processing the request (invitation? Demand?), Anxiety began to profusely apologize. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. You were sleeping. I shouldn’t have woken you up, it was just a stupid dream anyway. I thought maybe you could talk about your hopes and dreams to me and chase away all the bad thoughts with that, but like we’ve never really gotten along! Right? I don’t know why you were the one I thought to go to, it’s dumb anyway, don’t worry about it, I’ll be going now.” Anxiety basically word vomited to Roman, turning to leave. 

“Wait-” Roman called tiredly, gently grabbing Anxiety’s retreating form. 

“Ramen?” Roman asked. 

Anxiety stood, shocked for a moment. “Uh, yeah, ramen.” He confirmed. 

Roman hummed in affirmation. “Ramen, then.” 

Roman’s hand moved to find Anxiety’s as he led the other to the kitchen. He repeated the process from just a few days ago, this time with Anxiety by his side. The anxious side looked worried that Roman might burn himself in his half-conscious state. 

Finally, the ramen had been cooked, Roman was more awake (and unharmed), and the two sides were sitting with their bowls of cheap, over cooked noodles. 

“So,” Roman began. “Bad dream? Tell you about my hopes and dreams?” He looked up from his bowl, a playful, gentle smile gracing his lips. 

Anxiety flushed a deep red and pulled his hood over his head. 

“It’s dumb, I know. I just… can’t be alone right now.” He admitted. 

Roman nodded. “That’s fair.” 

Another beat of silence. 

“I totally will tell you, by the way. If you want, that is!” Roman hastily added. 

Anxiety looked up, shocked but no longer shy. 

“Please?” He asked. 

Roman smiled. “So short term, we’re talking next video, and I was thinking…” 

…

Later, when Anxiety returned to bed, his thoughts were of the future that only dared live on in his dreams, and for once, he woke up smiling in hopes of a new day.   
—————

Logan glanced at the clock. 

1:23 am. 

Logan sighed. He’d stayed up too late working on Thomas’s schedule for the next week. He needed to get this done, though, otherwise the whole week could be a waste! 

Logan turned toward his door when he heard it creak softly. “Who’s there?” He yawned. 

“Um, hi.” Anxiety greeted sheepishly. He had two mugs in his hands; one purple, and one covered in galaxy puns. 

“I’ve been, uh, using the tea when I can’t sleep, and I saw your light still on tonight, so I thought… maybe we could share a cup again?” Anxiety asked uncertainly. 

A lovesick smile graced Logan’s features. “Of course. Take a seat.” He invited. 

Anxiety sat on Logan’s desk. Go figure. 

“So whatcha workin’ on?” Anxiety asked. 

Logan sighed. “Thomas’s schedule. There’s just so much…” Logan let his head fall into his hands. Normally he wouldn’t act this way around another side, but he was tired and Anxiety brought him tea. 

“Ah.” Anxiety replied as if those words explained everything. 

“Okay, so, humor me.” Anxiety began. 

Logan looked up from the schedule. “Alright, what for?” 

Anxiety put up a finger to shush Logan. “Just… humor me.” 

Logan nodded, a little skeptical but not worried. 

“So, do you have the basics of the week planned out?” Anxiety began. 

“Yes.” Logan answered confidently. 

“Is tomorrow fully scheduled?” Anxiety continued. 

“Of course.” Logan responded, slightly offended. 

Anxiety let a small smile grace his lips. “Okay, one more question: does Thomas have free time tomorrow?” 

Logan sighed. “He does.” 

Anxiety nodded. “Okay, so. You go to sleep now, and finish the rest of the week in tomorrow’s free time. Yeah?” He phrased it like a question, but Logan got the impression it was not up for debate. 

“But- the schedule!” Logan protested. “Won’t it make you anxious to not know what’s going on?” Logan asked, and he knew it was a low blow, but he really wanted to get this done! 

“Well, yes, but I’ll be more anxious if Thomas’s literal function of Logic is falling asleep on us in the middle of the day because he was too stubborn to go to sleep the night before.” Anxiety’s words had a bit of fight in them. 

Logan briefly wondered if Anxiety would accept the terms of ‘only if you stay with me,’ but he quickly dismissed those thoughts. Childish and emotional. 

Logan sighed. “Very well then. I will be getting some rest.” He handed his now empty mug back to Anxiety and turned out his light. 

Anxiety shut the folder that Logan had been consulting for the schedule and shoved it in a drawer. 

“What are you-?” Logan began. 

“It’s gonna be harder for you to go back on your word now, hm?” Anxiety pointed out with a smirk. 

Logan sighed fondly. “Yes, very clever, Anxiety. Remember that you need to be getting some rest too.” 

Anxiety snorted in laughter. “Ya got me, teach,” he teased, putting his hands up in mock surrender. “Night.” 

Logan nodded as he crawled under his covers. “Sleep well, Anxiety.”   
—————

Patton had been feeling down lately. One of Thomas’s videos didn’t do as well as they had hoped, and everyone was feeling less than their best. 

Especially Patton. 

He tried to keep things positive for the others, really, he did! But sometimes he just needs to sit in his room and wallow in self-pity. Today seemed to be one of those days. 

Patton sighed. He hated feeling down. He just didn’t feel like himself. He snapped himself into his cat onesie and grabbed the fluffiest blankets he could find. 

Suddenly, there was a knock on Patton’s door. He quickly snapped himself back to his usual attire and plastered on as genuine of a smile as he could muster (it looked completely fake.) 

Patton opened the door, surprised to be met by Anxiety. 

“Anxiety! Kiddo! What brings you to my room?” Patton asked. 

Anxiety started to talk, then stopped himself, stepping back to observe Patton. 

“Hmm…” Anxiety hummed, sounding upset, like something had just gone wrong. 

Now that just wouldn’t do. “What’s wrong, kiddo?” Patton asked. 

“Pat, did you have dinner yet?” Anxiety asked. It was one of those rare days that everyone was too busy to cook for the others. They were all left to their own devices for dinner. 

“Well, no, but I haven’t been hungry!” Patton quickly protested. 

Anxiety made the upset humming noise again. 

“Kiddo, could you please tell me what’s wrong? You seem upset.” Patton asked, genuinely concerned. 

Anxiety shook his head. “Come with me please.” He requested, starting to walk towards the kitchen. 

Patton hesitated, but when he saw Anxiety look back with apprehension in his eyes, he knew he had to follow. 

“What are we doing?” Patton asked curiously. 

Anxiety ducked into the commons for a moment, returning with a big, fluffy blanket. 

“You are going to sit,” Anxiety began, plopping the blanket over Patton’s shoulders, “while I make you something proper to eat.”

Patton began to rise in protest, but Anxiety put up a hand to stop him. 

“Pat, please. When you opened the door, your smile wasn’t your smile. It looked plastic. Fake. Nothing’s going wrong with me, nothing that can’t wait, but something’s gotten you upset. Let me fuss over you for once instead of you fussing over any of us.” Anxiety said, finally giving Patton the explanation he had been asking for. 

Patton sat back down. “Okay, kiddo. Go for it.” Patton said, a fond smile gracing his features. 

While Anxiety was too nervous to try and cook asparagus the way Patton had, or do homemade meatballs, Patton saw how much care went into what he was comfortable doing. 

Anxiety made pasta, much like the two of them had just over a week ago, this time cooking ground beef in a skillet to be put in the sauce. He cut up some bell peppers and spread peanut butter over some celery. Patton requested that they put raisins on them so it looked like the snack they had in preschool, ants on a log. 

Anxiety chuckled. “Sure thing, Pat.” And within a few minutes, approximately half the celery had little raisins on them. 

Finally, everything was ready. Anxiety plated the pasta and veggies, then grabbed them two glasses of water for them. He placed one plate in front of Patton, then moved to place his across from the other side. 

“Wait!” Patton called. 

Anxiety looked up from across the table. 

“… will you sit next to me?” Patton requested. 

Anxiety blushed, but moved to sit next to the moral side, who immediately snuggled up to him. 

“Thanks kiddo. This means a lot.” Patton said earnestly, voice thick with emotion. 

Anxiety allowed himself a small smile. “Anytime, Pat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Patton had been the one to approach the subject with the other two. It had been a lazy, relaxing Sunday in the mind palace when the Moral side broke the silence. 

“Hey, do you guys feel… complete?” Patton asked. 

“Hm, depends. Clarify.” Logan requested. 

“Like, emotionally, I guess. I know we’re all getting on great, but do either of you want more in this relationship? Is there room for more? Do we need more?” Patton explained. 

Both Logan and Roman thought for a moment. 

“Room for more… people?” Roman ventured. He didn’t know if the other two felt the same way about Anxiety. He didn’t want to disrupt what they had by suggesting they bring the other side into it, but at the same time, as nice as this was, he knew something was missing. Perhaps Anxiety was that missing piece. 

Patton looked at them helplessly. Thankfully, Logan seemed to understand. 

“Person. Singular.” Logan hypothesized. 

At that, Patton nodded frantically. “Yes, yes, that!” He exclaimed. 

“So… you two feel that way about him too?” Roman asked hopefully. 

Logan nodded calmly. 

“Yes! Yes, I do! I was pretty sure you two did too, but the last thing I wanted to do was make you uncomfortable. But yes, I do.” Patton began, shouting at first, but calming considerably as he spoke more. 

The three of them sat in contented silence, finally figuring out how to fill the hole that they had all felt, yet none wanted to acknowledge. 

It was another few moments before Logan cleared his throat. 

“To be clear, we are all talking about Anxiety, yes?” 

The other two sides chuckled, cuddling closer to Logan. 

“Yes, love. We’re talking about Anxiety.” Roman practically purred. 

Logan smiled. “That is satisfactory.” He concluded, no hesitation in his statement. 

“Yeah,” Patton agreed. “It is.” 

Again, silence overtook them, for much longer this time. The credits for Toy Story 2 played in the background, the music a fitting soundtrack for their thoughts, the animated bloopers getting small chuckles out of Patton. 

Finally, Roman broke the silence. 

“How do we tell him?”  
————

The three had decided dinner followed by movies would be the best way to bring it up to Anxiety gently. Dinner was something they had done before, something Anxiety would be comfortable with. Movies, while new, were low pressure when it came to social interaction. That way, if Anxiety was feeling flustered or self conscious after their confession, he wouldn’t have to worry about any social interaction. 

Logan assured them that logically, this was the closest they would get to a foolproof plan. Still, they were very nervous. What if they came off the wrong way? What if Anxiety declines to stay for the movies? What if he didn’t like them back? 

Nevertheless, they decided to go through with their plan. After all, they’d never know if they didn’t try!  
—————

“Hey kiddo! Would you join us for dinner tonight? We’d love to have you!” Patton called through Anxiety’s door. 

Anxiety looked up from his phone, shocked. He went to his door and peeked out at Patton. 

“Tonight? Did you want help making it?” Anxiety asked, confused. 

“Nope!” Patton beamed. “All we want is you to be there.” He said earnestly. 

Anxiety blushed and gave a small smile. “Yeah, okay. I’ll be there.” 

Patton’s already radiant smile brightened even more. “That’s great! We’re also gonna watch some movies after, and we’d love it if you stayed down there and watched with us!” Patton ventured. 

Anxiety chewed his lip nervously. “I dunno. Maybe. Depends on the movies.” Anxiety replied. 

Patton’s smile softened. “That’s perfectly fine, kiddo. We’re just glad to have you.” He assured the anxious side. 

Anxiety’s blush deepened. “Okay. See you later, Pat.” 

Patton sighed, practically lovesick. If only Anxiety knew how truly happy they’d be to have him!  
—————

Anxiety smelled the food before he saw it. It smelled amazing! He stood outside his door just sort of breathing in the aroma for a good few minutes. Man, if they really did want him at dinner more often, Anxiety could get used to eating meals that smell this good. 

To think, all this and he hadn’t even actually tasted the meal! 

Anxiety went down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

“What did you make, Pat? It smells great.” 

Patton beamed. “Well, Roman wanted tacos, but Logan thought pizza would be more practical, so we made taco pizza!” 

The ‘taco pizza’ looked amazing. It was deep dish pizza with a thick crust. The pizza was topped/filled with taco meat, bell peppers, tomatoes, and cheese. Anxiety stared at it hungrily. He’d had a few more secret ramen sessions with Roman, but other than that he really hadn’t been eating regularly, and now he wished he was. 

“Grab a plate, guys! I can’t wait to taste it!” Patton seemed very excited. 

Roman immediately complied, looking like an excited puppy. Logan rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing a plate as well. Anxiety followed suit and grabbed a plate, waiting for Patton to serve him a piece of this wonderful creation. 

When they had all been served, they moved to sit around the table, Roman’s sword stuck in to his chair, as Anxiety had now learned was the norm. 

Conversation was easy, and had turned to the movies they would watch tonight. Top contenders were Big Hero 6, Winnie the Pooh, and Finding Nemo (or as Roman insisted on calling it, ‘Finding Emo.’ He kept glancing playfully at Anxiety whenever he said it). 

Eventually it was decided it would be a Pixar night, and the conversation drifted again, the three others glancing at each other nervously from time to time. 

“Uh, guys? You good?” Anxiety asked. 

The other three looked at one another, and began a whispered dispute. It sounded like they were angry mothers whisper yelling at their misbehaving children in church. 

“I can go, if you need me to…” Anxiety offered. He didn’t know what this little spat was, but he didn’t want to get caught in the middle of it. 

“No!” All three other sides cried in unison. 

Anxiety put his hands up in surrender. “Or I can stay here. That works too.” 

Patton took a deep breath. “Phew. Okay. Anxiety, there’s something that we’ve been wanting to tell you for a very long time, now.” 

Anxiety tensed up. “Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” Patton agreed. “I don’t think we can wait much longer, I know I’d surely explode!” 

Anxiety shrunk in on himself. If it would make Patton explode, it could be bad. Or dangerous. 

“It’s not bad, promise!” Roman was quick to interject, picking up on Anxiety’s body language. 

“Okay…” Anxiety replied apprehensively. 

Logan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The others were making this harder than it needed to be. 

“Anxiety, simply put, the three of us are in a relationship. We have been for some time.” Logan began. 

Anxiety froze. He knew these last few weeks were too good to be true. He knew it wouldn’t last. He knew it the whole time and yet his damn heart had dared to hope! His damn brain had dared to dream! Stupid, stupid, stupid! 

Anxiety pushed his mostly empty plate away. He wasn’t so hungry anymore. 

“Okay. I get the message. I’ll be in my room.” Anxiety replied, sinking out. 

Had he stayed a moment longer, he might have heard Logan’s panicked cry. 

“Wait!” 

Anxiety sat in his room, sobbing into one of his many pillows. 

“Stupid…” he mumbled, hitting the wall half heartedly. 

He wallowed in his self pity for quite a while longer. He was surprised he had even heard the rhythmic knocking on his door. He wondered if he had kept them waiting. He hoped not. The last thing he wanted was to take away from their relationship bonding time. 

Anxiety opened the door to face Logan. 

Anxiety sniffed. “Look, Specs, it’s fine. I get it. Go back down to your boyfriends and enjoy yourself. You guys don’t owe me an explanation or anything.” 

Logan squeezes his eyes shut and adjusted his glasses. He seemed… annoyed wasn’t really the right word for it. Still, that was the vibe Anxiety got from him. 

“No, it’s not fine. That’s not how tonight was supposed to go. We were supposed to have a dinner we had all created for you with you, tell you about how we had been dating for a few months, confess our feelings for you, and then watch the movies. I took every precaution I could in this scenario!” Logan began. 

“Wait, did you say-” Anxiety began, but Logan was really going now, there was no stopping him. 

“Dinner! We’ve had dinner with you before, so we figured you would be mostly comfortable in that scenario. And movies! They call for very little social interaction, other than perhaps deciding on the film itself. Both scenarios are extremely low pressure. Where did we go wrong?” Logan asked, sounding defeated. 

Anxiety was still reeling. “Your, uh, your agenda, thing for the night? Can you repeat that?” 

Logan nodded. “Have dinner with you, inform you of our relationship, confess our feelings for you, and watch movies.” He listed. 

Anxiety nearly choked. “Th-third thing again?” 

Logan sighed. “Honestly, Anxiety, this is the third time. Confess our feelings for- oh.” Any trace of annoyance was gone from his tone. 

“You… you have feelings for me? All three of you?” Anxiety asked uncertainly. 

Logan nodded. “Affirmative.” 

“And you were gonna confess to me tonight?” Anxiety asked. 

Logan sighed again, but this time it was in fondness. “Yes, Anxiety. We had planned to.” 

“And you mean it?” Anxiety asked, and for the first time Logan saw how scared and shy the affection showing through Anxiety really was. 

“Of course. We would not invite you into our relationship if we didn’t ‘mean it.’ Over the past few months, we have grown to love you just as much as we love each other, Anxiety.” Logan stated. 

Anxiety stared at Logan, mouth agape in wonder. Suddenly and without warning, he launched himself at the logical side, wrapping the other in a tight hug. 

“I love you guys too.”  
—————

Anxiety accompanied Logan back down to the commons, where the other two were waiting to start Finding (N)emo. They smiled at their arrival, nodding in greeting. No words were exchanged as they all cuddled up on the couch, under the biggest and fluffiest blanket that the mindscape had to offer: Roman’s comforter. 

They were a little over halfway through the movie when Anxiety finally spoke up. 

“…how?” 

Patton paused the movie, concerned. “How what, kiddo?” 

“…how do you all love me?” Anxiety answered after a moment. 

Patton gave him a soft smile. “Well, for me, it just started where I wanted to have with you what I had with the other two, which at the time was a very friendly but still platonic relationship. When that status changed to romantic, I found myself wishing that we could include you too. I’ve just always wanted to give all three of you all the love and affection you deserve.” He gushed. 

Anxiety blushed and smiled, looking away from Patton bashfully. 

Roman started next. “For me, it started with how you could match me quip for quip, nickname for nickname. Learning that you had analyzed and come to your own conclusion on Disney films just sealed the deal.” Roman joked, cuddling Anxiety closer. 

“Really though, once I finally allowed myself to see past the label I had placed upon you, it was easy. It’s a wonder I didn’t fall sooner.” Roman continued, completely sincere. He punctuated his statement with a soft kiss to Anxiety’s forehead. 

Anxiety’s blush deepened and he buried his face in Roman’s chest. 

Finally, it was Logan’s turn. 

“You indulged me in my want to debate. You even put forth minimal effort. Through that, you were a true seductor, Anxiety.” He said it all in his signature serious tone. 

Anxiety snorted in laughter. “Oh my gosh Logan that is the weirdest combination of words I have heard, ever.” 

The other two joined in with a few giggles, and Logan even gave a shy, slightly sheepish smile. Patton pressed play on the movie again. 

The next time Anxiety spoke up it was between films. 

“…you guys don’t even know my name yet.” He mumbled, almost sounding ashamed. 

Patton crawled over Roman to hug their little stormcloud close. “It’s okay kiddo. We know we weren’t always so accepting of you, so you can take your time. We love you for you, not the idea of you with a name slapped on it.” 

Anxiety breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you, guys. I… you don’t know how long I’ve wanted this for. This is… amazing.” 

“You’re amazing.” Roman immediately shot back. 

Anxiety’s face flushed. “Shut uuuup…” He whined. 

Patton laughed at his boyfriends’ antics and got up to change the disc to Big Hero 6. 

If they caught Logan and Anxiety humming along to the soundtrack, neither of the others said a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter will be up tomorrow! Feedback is appreciated!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter! I hope it lives up to your expectations!

Anxiety was nervous. Today marked one month since he had officially joined the relationship the others had going. It was, undoubtedly, the happiest month of his life. He had been planning this event for the last two weeks, hoping to make it special, as both a thank you and a promise of the future. 

Earlier he had asked Roman to keep Patton and Logan out of the kitchen until dinner. He had cooked with Patton almost every other night since he joined the relationship, picking up tips and building his confidence. He found he really enjoyed spending time with Patton that way. 

This would be his first time cooking with no one else nearby to help. He was nervous, but also determined. A month ago, they had all contributed to a special meal for him, so he wanted to make something special for them. 

Anxiety put some water on to boil, throwing in a dash of salt, a trick Patton had taught him. He began cutting up vegetables and put some chicken broth on the stove to simmer. When the water began boiling, he put a few blocks of ramen in, but held off on the flavor packets. After sautéing some chicken cutlets and the vegetables, he dumped them into the broth. He drained the noodles and carefully added them to the broth, making sure not to splash any out. He turned the stove to low heat, just so the soup stayed warm. 

Anxiety filled the electric kettle and grabbed four bags of green tea, waiting for the water to heat up enough to fill the mugs. 

Anxiety knew it was probably a horrible imitation of authentic ramen, but he wanted it to mean something to the others, too. Tea for Logan, a homemade meal for Patton, and ramen for Roman, all elements of something special he shared with the others. It was perfect. 

Just as Anxiety finished setting the table, he heard boisterous footsteps bounding down the stairs. 

“You better be done, JD-lightful, because I don’t think I can keep Patton back for much longer. He’s like, crazy excited.” Roman announced. 

“So is Logan, but in a more Logan way, y’know?” He continued. 

Anxiety let out a huff of a laugh. “You guys are good to come down now, everything’s ready.” 

Roman whooped in excitement, unsheathing his sword and sticking it into his chair ceremoniously. 

“Dude, we are going to need new chairs like, every month at this rate.” Anxiety sighed. 

Patton appeared at the bottom of the stairs. “It’s okay, kiddo. I told him as long as he keeps up with conjuring new chairs he could keep claiming his spot with his sword.” He explained, hiding a laugh. 

Logan walked up behind Patton, rolling his eyes fondly. “I for one, am curious as to why Anxiety had Roman keep us out of the kitchen.” He stated, raising an eyebrow in Anxiety’s direction. 

Anxiety blushed and stepped away from the table. “I know it’s far from the real deal, but I wanted to make something special.” He mumbled. 

Roman gasped. “Special ramen!” He breathed in amazement. 

Anxiety snorted in laughter. “Yeah, guess you could say that.” 

The four sat down to eat, making easy conversation before Patton shifted things to a more serious subject. 

“So kiddo, why all the fuss? What’s the occasion?” He asked. 

Three sets of eyes were now on Anxiety. They were all eyes he trusted, all eyes he loved, but it still made him anxious. 

Anxiety shifted uncomfortably. “Well, uh, today marks one month since I, uh, officially joined you guys. I just, wanted it to be kinda special, I guess.” 

Logan gave a soft smile, Roman put a hand to his chest, touched, and Patton covered his mouth, giving a small “awww!” 

Anxiety’s face flushed and he smiled bashfully. “I just… thank you guys, for giving me this chance. I’ve never been happier.” He finished earnestly, looking up at them with hopeful eyes. 

Roman smiled and reached across the table, loosely holding Anxiety’s hands. “We feel the same, Anxiety. Thank you for giving us a chance, even after we had been… not so kind.” 

Anxiety smiled, but it soon fell and he began chewing on his lower lip nervously. 

“There’s, ah, there’s actually another thing that I’d like to address. Tonight. Like, right now… ish.” He rambled hurriedly. 

The other three turned their attention to him yet again. 

“Anxiety, is everything alright?” Logan asked, concerned. 

“Well, yeah!” He started. “It’s just, everything’s been going great. Really great! And that’s… great.” Anxiety laughed at his own linguistic eloquence (or lack thereof). 

“And I feel like there should be something more on my end of things,” he continued. When his boyfriends began to protest, he put up a hand to stop them. He had to get through this, otherwise he might never work up the courage again. 

“So… in regards to my… name…” he mumbled. 

Instantly, all other action at the table ceased. Silverware clattered onto plates. Cups were placed back down on the table. All eyes on Anxiety. 

Anxiety couldn’t meet any of their eyes. 

Finally, Logan broke the silence, speaking softly like the others had never heard before. “Anxiety, I, no,  _ we _ assure you, your value in this relationship is not determined by your name. We are honored that you want to share your name with us, but if you aren’t ready, there is no pressure.” 

Anxiety nodded. “I- I know. I want to. It’s just… kinda scary.” He admitted. 

Patton reached out, putting one of his hands over Anxiety’s. 

“Anxiety, we-” Patton began. 

“Virgil.” 

Patton’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Virgil. It’s… my name.” Anxiety - Virgil - admitted. 

Patton squeezed his had reassuringly. “Well, Virgil, we all love you. So much. We cherish all the special little moments with you, and it’s quite obvious you do too.” He began. 

Roman picked up where Patton left off. “You are invaluable. Irreplaceable. One of a kind, and so amazing just as you are. Thank you for trusting us, Virgil.” 

Logan leaned over, giving Virgil a chaste kiss on the cheek. “I echo the others’ sentiment. It took a lot of courage to share that information with us, Virgil. We’re so proud of you.” Logan finished, cheeks dusted a light pink.

Virgil smiled and breathed a sigh of relief, a few happy tears escaping. Patton held him close, initiating the group hug that formed soon after, with Virgil at the center. 

“We love you, stormcloud.” Roman promised. 

Virgil did his best to hug them all back, trying to communicate through both his words and actions how much he returned the sentiment. 

“I love you all too. So much.” He replied. 

And Virgil smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who read this, commented, and gave kudos! A while back I had an account on FF.net, and my experience there was kinda crappy. So thank you for being so kind and encouraging! I really like writing for this fandom, I just don't have a bunch of ideas. Hopefully I'll have some and post them in the future. 
> 
> Thank you again, I'd love to know what you all thought! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
